Pictures
by balletlover
Summary: She was regretting posting them in her room. She didn't want to remove them but at the same time she didn't want to see them either. Post war, 7th year, HG/DM  as in all my other stories


**Hello!**

**Thanks for bothering to open this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter? Well if I do then here: I don't**

**Please check out my other stories and review them especially "The Howler" (it's my personal favorite)  
**

* * *

"After everything we've been through, you lied to me!" Hermione screamed at Draco in their common room in the heads dorm.

"I'm not lying, Mione! I don't like Pansy!" Draco yelled equally loud at her.

"So why have you been going to the Slytherin common room so much lately?" she demanded.

"I have friends there!" he shouted.

That was the last straw for Hermione. She still didn't believe him. She ran into her room and locked the door both the magical way and the muggle way, with a dead bolt.

She was a very strong person on the outside and in the war, but when it came to love, she was like any other girl. Perhaps she was less giggly and flirty, but emotional all the same. Being this way, she burst into tears in the corner of her room.

Draco meanwhile, had tried chasing her, screaming things at her to make her stay. It was no use, it was as if she could time him out while running into her room. He heard the door slam and two locks click and he knew he wouldn't be able to just blast the door open.

Though Hermione was crying, she heard him shouting things through her door. She yelled at him to just go away and leave her alone.

Yet despite all that, part of her wanted him to break down the door despite the locks and take her into his arms and tell her everything she heard was just a lie and that he really loved her.

As selfish as it was, she wanted him to at least stay outside her door until she opened the door.

Little did she know, that was exactly what Draco planned to do? He would sit right in front of her door even if it meant sleeping on the floor, though his room was right beside hers. He wanted to be there when she opened the door so he could convince her of the truth.

Through her tears Hermione was looking at some of the photos she had of them. At the beginning of the year they found out that there were cameras in their common room that would randomly take pictures if both of them were in the room. At first they had been installed so that McGonagall could see if they were going to kill each other, but when they became friends, McGonagall stopped checking the pictures, trusting them enough.

Hermione, naturally, found a way to print the pictures and at the moment she was regretting posting them in her room. She didn't want to remove them but at the same time she didn't want to see them either. In some pictures they were laughing. In others they were just sitting there not having anything to do with each other, she was reading and he was doing homework or something else. These pictures made her cry even harder.

They brought back a lot of memories but she still couldn't forget their earlier 'conversation'. She knew he was probably telling the truth but she needed to hear it from him now more than ever.

He was smart enough to become head boy yet he couldn't see through her lie. She had claimed she wanted to be left alone but in truth all she wanted was confirmation of his love. There was one thing she was fairly certain, it was that boys were all idiots when it came to girls.

Draco was thinking along almost the same lines. He was sitting outside her room thinking about the rumors he heard that morning. He knew either Lavender had started it or Pansy herself. No one could make up anything that idiotic besides them.

'Who in their right mind would cheat on Hermione Granger' he thought. She could kill him if she wanted to!

He finally decided that he'd break down her door, if she really wanted him to leave her alone she would've went to her old dorm in Gryffindor.

Hermione, by now, had fallen asleep already. After all, it was pretty late and crying takes a lot out of a person.

Strangely enough, when Draco tried the doorknob it turned freely. Perhaps the charm had worn off or in her state of mind she hadn't done the charm as well as he expected.

He blasted off the muggle lock and went in. He was braced for her hexes to come any second, but when they didn't, he looked around and found her asleep in the corner, tears stained her face and he immediately felt worse.

He picked her up from where she was and gently tucked her in bed. She moved a bit but didn't wake up. Draco decided to sleep on the mini couch in her room and explain in the morning. All he would need to do would be to make sure she didn't wake up first.

But as bad as things were going that night, fate still found a way to make things worse. At least worse for Draco. Hermione woke up first.

She realized she was still in her clothes from the day before and images of the night before came flooding back. Before she could dwell on them too much or hope it was a dream she got up and noticed an envelope on her table. She opened it and a letter fell out but there were still things inside. She still hadn't noticed Draco asleep on the mini couch.

Hermione decided to read the letter first since it was from Professor McGonagall. It said:

_Dear miss Granger,  
I found these in my office from the cameras installed in the head's dorm and I thought you may want to go through them._

_P.S. the cameras will be removed today for good, they have served their purpose.  
_  
Hermione removed the rest of the envelope's contents. There were 2 pictures, clearly from the night before.

In the first one she was clearly yelling at him, though you couldn't hear from the picture, before she slammed the door just before he could stop her.

The second she didn't recognize but it was clearly in her room. It was Draco picking her up from the corner she had fallen asleep crying and carrying her to her bed. He had tucked her in and walked off to who knows where.

Just before she could do anything with the pictures, she heard someone walk up behind her. It could only be Draco.

Her mind was racing. What should she say? Would he start yelling at her that it was over between them? Or did the picture in her hand mean she was forgiven?

She turned around to face him. "Draco" she whispered, afraid her voice would break if she spoke any louder. "I'm so sorry-"

He cut her off. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Don't interrupt" he said as she opened her mouth to speak. "I knew Pansy made that stupid rumor about me to break us apart, I should have at least warned you about it"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

"There was nothing to forgive. You reacted like anyone else would" Draco told her shrugging.

They were silent for a while until Draco noticed the pictures in Hermione's hand.

"Where'd you get these?" Draco asked taking them from her and looking at them.

"Professor McGonagall sent them. I found them on my table when I woke up" she said.

"What are you going to do with them?" he asked.

"Hang them on my wall with all the others I guess. They'll remind me to never believe rumors about you again without clearing it with you" she told him.

"There always has to be a lesson" he said rolling his eyes and smirking at her.

"Shut up. You know you love me for it" she said grinning.

"That I do Mione" he said before kissing her.

* * *

**YAY! you finished reading!**

**Now go click that button that says review!**

**remember:  
REVIEWS=AWESOMENESS**


End file.
